Increasingly, modern electronic devices are able to connect to and communicate with other devices via wired or wireless communication paths. For example, many electronic devices include communication capabilities for communicating with other devices through the Internet, local-area-networks (LANs), peer-to-peer networks, and the like. However, these devices must be configured in order to join the networks and/or establish communications with other devices. For example, in order for a device to connect to a WiFi network, it may be necessary to select an available WiFi network and provide a security key. Further, in order for a device to communicate with and receive content from other devices, such as a cloud-based media content provider, the device may need account credentials, authorization tokens, or other information in order to log in to or access the other devices. But it can be difficult to input network configuration data and account credentials into devices that have limited or no user interface components, such as those without a screen or a keyboard.